Boring Day
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Just at typical day. Nothing notable at about Zoey's day in the Veilstone Pokemon Gym. That is, until her sister's boyfriend and his brother come over. Awkward much? Againstshipping ReggiexMaylene review please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! 6/10/11 is the date! It is 10:42 while I'm writing this.**

**Summary: Just a normal day. There wasn't anything very notable about Zoey's lazy Saturday at the Veilstone Pokémon Gym. That is, until her sister's boyfriend and his brother came over. Awkward!**

**Zoey's 15 and Paul is 16. Maylene is 19 and Reggie is 21. Just thought I should mention;3 I intended for this to be a one-shot, but chances is are that it will be a bit longer.**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

"Zoey, if you break that, I'll break you."

"I'm not going to break it. Besides, it's just a plate. What's so—oops."

"I told you you'd break it!"

"I didn't know it would shatter!"

"It's made out of _glass, _Zoey." Maylene Bruno yelled as she got out a broom and pain. She held them out to the redhead holding back a giggle. "Glass shatters." she flicked her pink bangs out of her face. "Now clean it up."

"Well, Maylene." Zoey said, hopping off her stool and brushing off her brown shorts. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's that time of the month. Got your friend?"

"Don't make me hit you with the broom." she shoved it into Zoey's fair-skinned hands and strut past her, leaving Zoey smirking childishly. She didn't mean harm; she was just bored.

And who wouldn't be? All the trainers had fled to the Unova region to get all 8 badges required to battle in the league there. Of course, there wasn't a Grand Festival to look forward to there, though. Nor in Sinnoh, or Kanto, or Hoenn. The only Grand Festival was in Johto, and the first contest wasn't until December.

It was May.

Zoey was going insane.

With a sigh, she put in her headphones, clicked shuffle on her blue iPod Nano, and set to cleaning up the mess she brought upon herself.

* * *

><p>Paul Samuels didn't feel too excited, either. I mean, why would he? Nothing exciting happened. Nothing even relatively interesting happened.<p>

That is, until his brother, Reggie Samuels, proudly declared the plans he'd made for the two of them.

"We're going to the gym." he had announced as Paul was trying to walk up the red shag carpeted stairs, hoping to escape into the mess that was his bedroom. He snapped his head to the side, his purple hair swaying in the process.

"Why?" he spat.

Taking offense, Reggie answered, "Because Maylene invited us to have lunch there. Her sister will be there, too."

"Which one?" he mumbled, reentering the kitchen where Reggie was pouring a cup of water for himself.

"Her _real _sister. What's her name?" Reggie took a slow sip, trying to remember her name.

"Zoey?" Paul offered, with bits of distaste as he said her name. She was one that somehow ending up yelling at him whenever he came within 25 feet of her. He had absolutely no clue why. What did he ever do to her? As far as he knew, she was one of the few people he had managed not to offend.

Yet, anyway.

Paul had to admit something. Zoey was also one of the few people he could _tolerate. _To some extent. And, honestly, she wasn't exactly hard to look at.

Not like he'd ever tell anyone that. Ever.

Anyway.

"Is that the one with orange hair?" Paul nodded.

"She's the one that was there when I battled Brandon." he explained.

Disregarding what he had said, Reggie added, "I told Maylene 1:30, so we have about an hour."

Before he could say anymore, Paul escaped to his bedroom, not wanting to be questioned about the pink tint that had formed under his eyes. Once he sat on his bed, his hands in his pockets, he picked up a notebook up off the floor.

It wasn't a journal or a diary. Reggie didn't make him write in it so he could express his feelings. No, it wasn't like that. He drew everything. That was another secret he didn't tell anyone—that he drew. No one would believe him. His mother was an artist. He had a picture of a Magby she drew for him on his computer desk. But he didn't want to talk about that…

He opened the plain composition notebook.

_I think this is the right one, _he thought. _If I have to look for it again, when I find it, I'm stapling it to my forehead._

But it was the right notebook. He recognized the first page. The date started said July 17th, 2009. Date ended was November 14th, 2009. But he was looking for October 17th.

When Paul got to the right page, he felt himself swallow the lump that formed in his throat—the very same lump that had formed later that night on the cold October night.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_He was just sitting, minding his own business. Paul really didn't have much to be doing. He could be training, but his mind wasn't in it. No, his mind was wondering why he chose a chunky rock to sit on instead of that smooth one he saw after he sat. _

_Oh well. It didn't matter. Paul let his head fall back and gazed at the sky. He let his eyes slowly flutter shut for a few seconds of relaxation. It had been a long day. Losing to the Pyramid King took a lot out of a person. _

_His eyes opened up again. _

_He lost. In front of Ash. In front of Brock. In front of his own brother. In front of the gym leader he wanted to battle. How would she take him seriously? He honestly didn't care about Danielle—or was it Dawn? Oh well. He didn't care. _

_But that other girl, the one with the scarlet hair and curious mahogany eyes. The one with the strange voice. The one who's hair is shorter than his own. The one that winced whenever Brandon's Pokémon landed an attack to his own. _

_The one that sat down beside him without him even noticing until her leg touched his for a moment. _

_He sat up, taking his weight off his palms, which had been keeping him up. Even though he glared and scowled, she smiled. She scratched her neck, letting her head tilt forward a bit. _

"_Hi." she tried. _

"_What?" he snapped on accident. He hadn't planned on saying that. He wanted to say hello back, but something stopped him. The opposite of whatever told him not to be rude. _

_But she didn't seem to mind. He concentrated on the two tiny dimples that appeared when she smiled again. _

"_When I'm upset," she started. "I count the stars. One time I got to 23,459 before Candice came outside and made me come inside. I started at about 9pm. She came and got me at 6 in the morning. But that's not the point." her voice faulted, like it hurt her to talk. "The point is that this is a nice spot to go to calm down."_

"_Who says I'm upset?" Paul looked away._

"_Your body language does."_

_Without a thought, he looked back at her, right directly at her face. She didn't seem fazed by his nose almost touching hers. Her smile never left. _

"_No one's perfect." she said. Not sure if she got through to him, she put her fingers on his. "No one. Not even Pokémon."_

_Paul didn't know why he blushed at the feeling of her soft fingers. He didn't know why he swallowed as if he were nervous. He didn't know why he kissed her, or why she kissed him back. _

_He did know that he was inexperienced. He knew she was, too, since he could feel her questioning herself. When Paul pulled back and opened his eyes, he stared at her eyelids. They peeled open to reveal her pupils. _

_Zoey laughed, put her hands on his face, and kissed him again. She giggled once more when she felt him grace her lips with a half smile, and put one hand on her shoulder. _

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Paul blushed again. He shut the notebook. He was the first girl he kissed, and she was the first girl that kissed him. Whether or not it was the same for her, he wasn't sure. Maybe he could find out today.

_Nah._

"Paul! Come on, I have to run to the store!" Reggie shouted up the stairs.

Paul rolled his eyes, grabbed his iPod touch, and walked down the stairs.

_And so begins the afternoon of watching Reggie and Maylene talk all lovey to each other. Awesome, _was his last thought before he entered insanity.

* * *

><p>"Maylene!" Zoey yelled to her sister. And three feet away from her, too. Payback for acting like her mother. "Reggie's here!"<p>

"Oh, Paul didn't come?" Maylene replied. That's when Zoey's whole mood changed, and she felt like she was sitting in a black, rainy, cold room, that was surprisingly warm.

"Paul's coming?" she asked.

"Reggie wanted to know if he could invite him, so I said sure."

"UGH!" Zoey exclaimed. She jumped off her stool again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important!" Maylene said, confused. "Why is it important?"

"Maylene! I'm wearing short-shorts and a tank top!"

"So?"

"So! He's 16, and it's awkward!"

"Why is it awkward?"

Zoey grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her closer, as if to whisper a secret.

"Because when we first met, something happened and now whenever I seen him, I'm afraid it's going to get all awkward! And that's _when _I'm dressed like I'm ready to take a walk through a frozen tundra! Imagine if it WAS awkward now! And I'm dressed like a tramp!"

"You're not a tramp!" Maylene insisted right at the same time as Zoey turned around to bolt to her bedroom. She didn't get too far, considering there was suddenly a wall in her way.

No, not a wall. She slammed her face into something else.

She ran right into Paul. And he was looking down into her eyes.

She would have preferred that it had been a brick wall.

She ducked down and scurried around him, running up down the hallway as fast as she could.

In a skeptical tone, Reggie commented, "Well, that's a new one."

"Yeah," Maylene grinned. "Something about something happened when you," she nodded her head at Paul, who was studying the pattern of the marble island that separated the kitchen and the dining room. He looked up at her as she continued, "And her first met and it'll be awkward because it's cold in the frozen tundra or something—"

She lost her train of thought when Reggie swept his arms around her, and pulled her in for a kiss. Paul looked back at the island, and grimaced when he heard them pull apart.

"Thank you for the other night." Maylene smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "I had a lot of fun."

_I wonder how much I'd have to pay Zoey to shoot me in the head. _Paul jokingly wondered.

"I'm back!" Zoey announced. Paul looked, but she was still racing down the hallway. To add to her embarrassment, when she exited the corridor, she slid in her socks on the hardwood flooring. She almost lost her balance, sliding down to almost ground level before she was able to stand and walk like a normal human being.

"Be a little more spastic." Maylene sarcastically chided. "I don't think you embarrassed yourself enough already."

"Go suck spit."

"Sure, if that's alright with you." Zoey wasn't sure if she was teasing Reggie or her, when she bounded happily out to the backyard, Reggie's hand in hers.

"Well, that's awkward." Zoey said. Then she silently cursed herself for saying the A-word. She got herself a cup of water, and offered some to Paul. He declined. Silence.

Silence.

Quiet.

Eeriness.

This was driving Zoey insane.

"Maylene said that you were freaking out about something that happened when you and I first met."

Zoey blushed, and brushed off the jean shorts she'd thrown on. She tugged at the hem of her white and black striped tee shirt.

"Yeah." was her answer as she turned her back to him, pretending to put her cup in the sink. She didn't realize he had snuck up and stood right behind her. She pivoted around at the weight of his presence.

"Tell me what happened." Paul whispered. She side stepped away from him, stupidly realizing too late that all she had done was pin her back to a wall. "Come on, you obviously remember."

"You kissed me." Zoey mumbled, unconsciously reaching out to grab the pocket of his sweatshirt, pulling him to her. He grasped her other hand with his.

"Then?"

"I kissed you."

Zoey's brain cells exploded when she felt his warm lips touch the corner of her mouth. His unoccupied hand was placed on her hip. She pulled him closer to her so his chest was rested on hers. With his mouth partly open, he spoke, but was barely audible.

"Can I kiss you again?" she nodded, and let his lips take shape against hers. She moved her arms to wrap them around his neck. The hand of his she'd left vacant joined its pair on her hips. Paul moved his head to the side for better access. She pulled away for a split second to take a breath, and the opportunity to shoot her tongue into his mouth.

Zoey could feel Paul's gentleness growing urgent—more passionate—when he kissed her harder. She returned his heat by clenching a fist of his purple hair. A low rumble came from the back of her throat as his tongue won dominance over her mouth.

When Zoey laughed a bit louder than expected, Paul pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck.

As she giggled and wondered if anyone would notice a hickey, she thought, _Best boring day ever. _

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**I'm proud to say that sucked. Prove me wrong and review!:D It is 1:03 AM on June 12, 2011! So I wrote this in… two days! :O My first new Pokémon fanfic since December 30th, 2009. O.O OMG I am so sorry this is so bad. Its been a while since I've written Pokemon.**


End file.
